


Two Boys and a Banshee Hunter

by violentdarlings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/pseuds/violentdarlings





	Two Boys and a Banshee Hunter

Eileen blinks at them, certain for a moment that she has misunderstood. Like Sam thinking he’d said _thank you_ instead of _fuck you_ , or Dean bringing Eileen a whisky neat instead of the coffee he’d said he was making. An accident, a mix-up, an error.

“Say again?” she asks. Sam shuffles his feet, looking down. Six foot four and in his thirties, and he looks like nothing more than a scolded schoolboy. Dean is smirking. Whether because of her misunderstanding or because of Sam’s discomfort Eileen can’t tell, but she thinks it might be just another disguise, like the FBI badges and the ready smile, and the darkness underneath.

“The three of us. Together,” Dean clarifies. Eileen watches his lips like a hawk. There’s no mistaking it this time. It takes a moment to sink in.

“But you’re brothers,” she signs. They both look away at that; Sam is easy to read, shame and fear, but Dean is harder. She’s not even sure he understood what she’d signed, but he can probably guess.

“We are,” Sam says. “And we’ll always be. But we’re… more than that.” Slowly, like it might ruin everything, he shyly tucks his hand into his older brother’s.

Well, if that isn’t the dearest thing she’s ever seen.

Dean grips his little brother’s hand like he’ll never let go. Eileen raises her eyes to their scared, worried, gorgeous faces. Hell. Like Eileen knows the first thing about family. She spent most of her life searching for the thing that killed her family. She’s done it, now, and she feels worse than ever.

Maybe it makes her evil, that the thought of being pressed between those two stunning men doesn’t make her disgusted. Maybe there’s a taint to her blood, from being exposed to the banshee at such an early age, or maybe it was in her all along, a vein of darkness, a thin wire of sin. Lillian would disapprove, she knows for sure. Eileen doesn’t have any way of knowing what her parents would think.

It doesn’t matter. None of them are here anymore. Eileen is alive, and so are Dean and Sam, and why the fuck not.

Eileen lets the smile that’s building in her out, and like magic, Sam smiles hesitantly back. She can’t hear it, but she can tell Dean is laughing, his head tilted, green eyes electric. Beautiful things. Eileen can’t wait to take them _apart_.

“Lead the way, Winchesters,” she says, and she’s laughing too when they tuck her between them and stride down the hall.

There’s time, for all the rest.


End file.
